There is almost always a need for the human user(s) of a computer system to be informed of the current state of the computer system. This is typically done by making some forms of output in the user interface, for example by visual display, audible feedback, or printed hardcopies, to name some examples. However, the state of even a relatively simple computer system may have many different aspects or nuances that could potentially be output to represent the current state. To make such an all-encompassing output would require a substantial amount of system resources and would probably not be very helpful to the user, because it would include much information that the user is presently not interested in. That is, only some portion(s) of the overall current state may be relevant to the user in the present situation. There is thus a need to tailor the output that is made to the user so that it focuses on the more relevant aspects of the current state.